Palavras Desnecessárias
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Spoiler da 5ª temporada. Final de ano, perto do natal, e ainda há um certo casal tentando se resolver. Huddy


Primeira fic de House. Spoilers da quinta temporada, leia por sua própria conta e risco. Comentem, por favor.

**Palavras desnecessárias**

O vento frio do final do ano fazia-se presente em qualquer parte de New Jersey. O Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital estava calmo, apesar de haver mais pacientes pelas gripes e alergias atacadas naquela época bem fria do ano. O movimento dentro do grande hospital é que havia mudado, mais feliz entre os funcionários, pessoas mais educadas com a chegada do natal e ano novo com a família e assim por diante. Quem continuava a mesma coisa durante os 365 dias do ano era Gregory House, sempre com sua cara fechada, seu olhar cínico e superior, e seu mau humor. O fim de ano, principalmente daquele ano, estava o deixando mais irritado do que os anteriores.

Justamente por não estar se entendendo bem com aquela que chama de chefe.

Lisa Cuddy. Uma mulher forte, sensual e inteligente. Sua chefe. E a razão de sua irritação constante naquele final de ano. Haviam se beijado há algum tempo, pelo amor de Deus! Nenhum dos dois falara nada por medo, por orgulho, por... por mais nada além disso. Wilson quem adorou aquilo; sua vida de observações ficara mais movimentada, e agora tinha um argumento que House jamais conseguiria vencer, mesmo que falasse das ex namoradas de Wilson: "House, você beijou sua chefe. Fale com ela." É. Gregory House finalmente foi vencido por seu melhor amigo.

-O que faz aqui? -Ouvira uma voz feminina conhecida. House virou-se segurando uma ficha cor de vinho em uma das mãos, olhando a loira a sua frente. -Clínica perto do natal? O que Cuddy fez pra conseguir isso?

-Nada, senhorita curiosa. Só estou ajudando pacientes doentes. -E deu um sorriso doce... mas um olhar de cinismo. Camerou riu, colocando uma das mãos na cintura.

-Você não muda, House. Ficar perambulando pela clínica assim, só pode ser um sinal de que está sendo perseguido por ela ou sua equipe por causa de um assunto desagradável pra você, certo?

-Ehhhm... -O médico virou os olhos, como se pensasse. Voltou o olhar para a mulher, que mantinha um sorriso de "eu sei que acertei, seu besta". -Não. Agora, licença, vou exercer minha profissão. Feliz natal adiantado, Cameron.

-Feliz natal, House. -Disse com um meio sorriso, virando-se e voltando a procurar alguma enfermeira disponível que não estivesse cuidando de algum gripado aleatório por aí. House sorriu, só então voltando a andar até uma sala, sempre com sua bengala em mãos. Abriu a porta, olhou a paciente - uma mulher gorda, de uns trinta anos, sentada na maca e toda encolhida, segurando sua bolsa. -Oi! Meu nome é doutor House e vim trazer seu presente: a cura!

-Er... -A mulher o olhou assustada e com uma sobrancelha erguida. -Olá... meu nome é Alice Gordon... Doutor, estou com umas dores estranhas na barriga, ultimamente.

-Faz quanto tempo? -Só então que ele deu uma olhada na ficha da paciente.

-Faz... duas semanas. Pode me dar um remédio pra aliviar a dor?

-Depende... O que andou comendo? Digo, além de uma floresta inteira e seu ecossistema? -Claro que não resistiu a uma piada. A mulher, ofendida, encolheu-se mais ainda.

-Oras! Só ando comendo o que todos comem! Ah... mas comprei um pote enorme de biscoitos. Só tenho dor quando os como.

-... Pare de comê-los, olhe a validade e reclame na loja. Algo mais?

-Só isso? -Já ia se levantando, segurando fortemente a bolsa, desconfortável. -O-obrigada... eu irei olhar. Apesar de estarem mesmo com um gosto diferente e um cheiro meio estranho.

-Só isso, pode ir.

House quase riu. Era incrível o número de bobos que vinham a uma clínica por... coisa besta e falta de atenção. O médico saiu da sala e foi até a recepção, deixando a ficha no local de casos resolvidos. Ia pegar outra, quando sentiu o olhar de alguém para cima de si. Olhou para os lados e viu Wilson, com as mãos na cintura e um olhar estranho.

-Pare de fugir, House.

-Eu estou trabalhando, não fugindo. Se eu quisesse fugir, acho que eu deveria sair do hospital, certo? E não ficar dentro dele!

-Por isso mesmo. Você _quer_ fugir, mas _não consegue_. Uma hora, terão que se falar.

-Ah, Wilson. Quem me dedurou? Cameron?

-Foreman. Ele procurava por uma enfermeira e o viu aqui. Sem querer, nos encontramos na farmácia e ele comentou com aquele sorriso sarcástico dele que "House está fugindo na clínica, de novo." Não seja infantil.

-Não estou sendo infantil. Só estou trabalhando.

-Hmpf. Não dá pra fugir do inevitável. -Sorriu, então saindo dali em passos firmes. House o olhou por mais alguns momentos e só então, voltou a tentar pegar uma ficha nova.

-Te achei. -Cuddy disse, com as mãos na cintura e com aquela cara de quem queria dar uma bronca. -Sua equipe está te procurando, parece que tem um novo caso. Vá ajudá-los, ok? -Suspirou, então saindo.

-Cuddy. -House andou até ela, que permaneceu parada a alguns poucos metros dali. A mulher o olhou novamente e paralizou ao vê-lo tão perto, mesmo com tanta gente andando por ali. Trocaram um olhar intenso e House apenas continuou. -Obrigado por avisar. Vou vê-los.

E passou por ela. Lisa sentira aquele arrepio interno de ansiedade por alguns segundos, só então voltando-se a si. Ultimamente, ser provocada por olhares e palavras não dita vinha se tornando uma rotina. Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, ainda sentindo o cheiro do médico sarcástico ali. Mas então, voltou a realidade quando lembrou-se que precisava trabalhar. Entendeu o olhar dele e sabia que ele havia entendido o olhar dela.

Esses olhares de "estou esperando você fazer algo" ainda dariam em alguma confusão... sabia disso, assim como todos os envolvidos com eles. É... esse final de ano seria mesmo diferente.


End file.
